


Snapchat da discórdia

by JaredGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/pseuds/JaredGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OneShot curtinha sobre um vídeo de Jared Padalecki e Stephen Amell para as amigas Tin Hat por aí...Espero que gostem. O ciúme de Jensen não conhece limites, mesmo que tenha que fazer mais de trinta ligações para o seu amor na tentativa de controla-lo desesperadamente.</p><p>Dedicada ao grupo J2 believers, a tin hat group</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat da discórdia

Capítulo 1 - Snapchat da discórdia

Jared Padalecki abriu os olhos com o telefone tocando sem parar. Olhou para o aparelho, trinta e quatro chamadas perdidas. Estava em seu trailer no set de Supernatural e sua cabeça doía tanto, foi então que se lembrou da bebedeira na noite anterior com Stephen Amell, o astro de Arrow. Eram bons amigos mas às vezes exageravam na bebida.

Quem odiava essa amizade era Jensen Ackles. As mais de trinta chamadas perdidas em seu telefone eram dele. Sabia que vinha esporro quando não se comportava apropriadamente para o entendimento de Ackles. Amantes desde a terceira temporada de Supernatural, nem os casamentos de ambos tinham funcionado para separá-los.

Sempre que podiam se encontravam as escondidas, as pressas, com o conluio do motorista, guarda costas e amigo Cliff Kosterman. Jensen principalmente não aguentava mais essa situação. Jared havia tido uma crise depressiva e havia abandonado uma convenção no ano passado. Estavam em seu limite e muitas vezes só o que fazia a dor desaparecer eram os amigos e o álcool.

Trigésima quinta chamada de Jensen e Jared atendeu.

\- Oi...- respondeu baixo

\- Oi? – disse Jensen – Sabe quantas vezes já liguei hoje e você não atende a porra do telefone?!!- gritou

Jared afastou o celular do ouvido, fazendo uma careta de dor, mexeu nos cabelos castanho claros e voltou a ouvir Jensen:

\- Eu estou com enxaqueca Jensen...

\- Eu sei e sabe porque? Porque a boneca do Amell pegou você de novo para dar uma voltinha não é mesmo? Eu ainda espanco a cara daquele babaca! – gritava ao telefone

\- Não precisa, Jensen – disse Jared se levantando para buscar gelo na geladeira, percebendo que estava sem camisa, o que era raro.- Nós somos somente amigos...e para de gritar por favor...

\- Amigos? O que é snapchat, Jared? O QUE É SNAPCHAT , JARED?! Me fala! Eu tive que resolver um assunto com um advogado e to chegando ai...- disse desligando o aparelho

\- Ah meu Deus...- murmurou Jared

Em cinco minutos ouviu a porta do seu trailer sendo quase espancada. Já sabia quem batia com aquela fúria quando o desespero do seu ciúme era imenso. Ele abriu a porta, sem camisa, com a calça desabotoada. Os cabelos de Jared estavam lindamente desalinhados e agora ele suava um pouco no peito e isso sempre acontecia quando estava nervoso. Jensen parou na porta o olhando como se olhasse uma iguaria, quase se esquecendo da sua ira enquanto devorava o moreno com os olhos.

\- Está sem camisa por que? - perguntou o loiro

Jared se jogou na cama, fechando as cortinas do trailer.

\- Aparentemente agora preciso te ligar pra saber se posso tirar minha camisa?

\- Não me provoca, Jared...- Jensen disse cruzando os braços – Primeiro foi videozinho dele na sua casa dentro da sua adega, passeios de barco e agora vídeos com ele nessa merda de snapchat, o que mais vai vir?

Jared sorriu e olhou para o teto. O controle de Jensen sobre ele era algo quase sufocante.

\- Olha Jensen, você anda com seus amigos e eu não falo nada...sabe porque? Eu confio em você...

\- Eu ando com quem? Me aponte uma única pessoa que não foi a Dan com quem eu sai nos últimos meses pra comemorar qualquer coisa que fosse? Nem com fãs eu tiro fotos, é raríssimo e todas eu estou com você, sabe porque Jay?

Jared o olhou entediado.

\- Por que, Jensen?

\- Esquece... – Jensen já ia saindo, quando Jared o segurou pela mão se sentando.

\- Espera!

\- Por que?

O clima estava tão pesado e ambos tão fatigados de viverem se escondendo dos fãs, das esposas, da imprensa e o ciúme doentio de Jensen não ajudava em nada.

\- Por que você não confia em mim, Jen? Cara, eu te amo... Eu já te dei provas disso mas você precisa de mais o que? – Ele olhava os olhos verdes do outro e a boca linda

Jensen o observou, aquela carinha de cão que caiu da mudança o fazia derreter e era provavelmente o que mais adorava em Jared.

\- Eu confio em você...eu não confio no resto do mundo e certamente não confio no Amell...

Jared riu.

\- Ele só passou por aqui e bebemos um pouco, nada demais...

\- Nada demais até ele fingir que tá bêbado e atacar sua boca e o resto de tudo isso que é meu...- passou a mão pelo rosto – Olha... eu só adoraria abandonar essa droga toda e levar você embora para longe de toda essa gente, meter um anel grosso no seu dedo e legitimar tudo que eu sinto...

Jared puxou ele pelas pernas para mais próximo e o abraçou, subiu sua camisa até o peito e beijou a barriga de Jensen o olhando dentro dos olhos verdes.

\- Você vai fazer isso...um dia. Por enquanto podemos parar de brigar?

Jensen acariciou os cabelos de Jared suavemente, fazendo carinho, olhando para baixo, para o rosto do seu amado:

\- Podemos sim...quando você parar de me fazer ciúmes...

Jensen o empurrou para a cama, fazendo-o deitar-se e deitando sobre ele, em seguida tomou sua boca com um beijo cheio de desespero e paixão, como se não o visse há muito tempo. Jared retribuiu. Jensen segurou as mãos dele para cima da cabeça, prendendo o amado contra a cama. Ambos arfavam.

\- Você vai parar de fazer isso...- O loiro afirmou

\- Vou, vou – disse Jared procurando a boca do namorado enquanto o outro se afastava.

\- Eu te quero tanto...- Jensen murmurava

\- Eu também te quero muito...sempre quis e sempre vou querer...

Beijaram-se longamente, sem se preocuparem se alguém ia bater na porta do trailer, se alguém poderia pegá-los naquela situação, estavam cansados de se esconder e de se amar nas pequenas brechas de situações da semana, uma escapadinha aqui e ali, sempre com forte vigilância. Neste dia se amaram, se afogando um no outro, se fundindo um com o outro como se não fosse haver o dia seguinte. Não queriam e não conseguiam mais pensar nem por um minuto que seu amor fosse ameaçado por ninguém ou que pudesse terminar um dia qualquer.

**Author's Note:**

> Deixe uma review, vou amar, bjs!!


End file.
